


~Winter Sickness~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: The winter season is Kaede favorite season out of the four but sometimes it could get out of hand and possibly she could end up with a cold or her girlfriend Mikan could possibly affected as well.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Tsumiki Mikan, Akamatsu Kaede/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 4





	~Winter Sickness~

Kaede loved the winter season. The coldness of the air, the softness of the snow, and the fun activities that could commence during this season, Kaede loved it all. Everytime winter came around, Kaede would always ask Mikan if she could spend some time outside since Mikan was worried that Kaede spent too much time outside and could catch a possible cold. 

But Kaede thought that it wouldn’t be possible since she would take extra precaution to insure that she wouldn’t get sick.

So during this year’s winter, the snow was ranging to two to four inches of snow. That ment that Kaede was going to have a field day. But as usual Mikan warned her about getting sick from going in and out all the time, and Kaede responded with how she wasn’t gonna get sick and even requested that Mikan join her to play in the snow, but of course Mikan politely declined.

So after Kaede finished playing in the snow, she let out a quiet sneeze, which she obviously tried to hide but Mikan already knew what was up.

“Are you catching a cold Kaede?” Mikan asked, even though she knew the answer.

“No, I just have the sniffles, you know?” Kaede replied.

Mikan sighed. “You’re not lying to me, are you?”

“Of course, I would never lie to you”

As Mikan pushed the conversation forward, Kaede started to question if she had actually caught a cold, but that would mean that she would have to miss out on some snow days and that thought bought her dissatisfaction.

After a few days passed, Kaede started to get worse and it got to the point that she was bed-ridden and Mikan would have to visit her in their room constantly. But Mikan would have to be in the guest room since she doesn't want to catch Kaede’s sickness. 

The distance left Kaede heartbroken, since she couldn’t be around Mikan like she used to, but it was for her health and Mikan’s.

During one of her “check ups” after Mikan changed the towel that was resting on Kaede’s head, Kaede got an idea and decided to pull Mikan and enclosed her into her arms. Mikan started to slightly freak out;moving side to side to escape Kaede’s grasp. But before she set her free, she planted delicate kisses on her cheeks and ended off with a kiss on the lips.

“K-kaede!``If you wanted kisses you could have waited a while longer” Mikan shreeked.

“But I wanted kisses now” Kaede pouted.

“You know that you will have to take care of me when I get sick”

“Oh, I know, I would love to take care of my favorite nurse”

So as the days turned into weeks, Kaede eventually got better which meant that MIkan got sick and as promised, she took care of her and gave her the support that she needed during the winter season.


End file.
